


Back to You

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: This fic is currently a WIP. I'm hoping that by posting the beginning it will lead me to get feedback and continue to stay up to date with this story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sarah Blake/Benny Lafitte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently a WIP. I'm hoping that by posting the beginning it will lead me to get feedback and continue to stay up to date with this story.

Then 

It ended with a letter. The date at the top of the lined paper read ‘January 25th, 1998’ in Cas’ proper yet scrawling script.The day after Dean’s birthday.  
Dean usually savored each and every word Cas sent him but had torn into the envelope with extra zeal. It had been months since they’d last seen one another and weeks since he’d sent his last letter. Maybe Cas was writing to say he’d be coming home for Spring Break. As his eyes scanned the single page yet his heart began to sink. His worst fears were coming true; it had finally happened. Castiel had met someone else. 

His throat tightened, his eyes stung. He knew this day would come. He thought he’d prepared himself when Cas decided to go to school out of state. They’d both agreed breaking up would be the best decision but Dean had hoped it wouldn’t be permanent. That Cas would call him and admit their distance was killing him as much as it had been killing Dean. But now, he felt his hope drain away with the color in his face. He’d been wrong. 

“Dean?” Sam called from downstairs. “You home?” He heard a thud and then footsteps on the stairs. Swallowing hard, Dean blinked the tears away and crumpled the letter into a ball. He could be happy for Cas. He would be happy for Cas. He had to be.

Now 

“Hey, boss!” Charlie called through the holed-plexiglass window of the waiting room into the garage. “Got a call for a tow. You want it or should I tell ‘em we’re closed?”

Wiping his stained hands with a rag Dean slammed the hood on the oil change he’d just completed and glanced at the yellowed clock on the wall. It was just after six, which meant they should have closed an hour ago. But Dean’s always been bad at the work/life balance and today is no exception. Plus, with a tow being a $100 minimum, who was he to turn it down?

“Nah, I got it,” he called back and moved to turn the radio off. Instantly, the two car work space seemed small. Empty. 

At the window, he tossed the keys into the tray for Charlie to hand over to their impatiently waiting customer. “Where’s the tow?”

The redhead watched as the customer squeezed past Dean and slid into the driver’s seat. After a quick rev of their engine the car was gone. 

“Miller Road, heading south toward-” Charlie begins but Dean interrupts her. 

“The river.” She nodded, raising her brow. 

Dean sighed. “Go home, Charlie.” 

“Could say the same for you, Winchester. Why’d you let Benny go early? He could’ve helped you.” 

Dean shrugged and opened the door to the office, avoiding her eyes. “He needed to get home to Sarah and the baby. Said somethin’ about colic.”

He could say it was for Benny’s well-being all day long, which would only be half right. The whole truth was Dean preferred working alone anymore. It meant less pressure, less accountability. And if he didn’t have to talk to anyone when he didn’t have to he was happier for it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Charlie waved him off and turned back to her computer. She’d been filling in here and there for Jo every once in a while but after her baby was born Charlie had become more of a permanent fixture. Something Dean was glad for in Jo’s absence. It had certainly helped that Charlie had offered to update their website in her down time at the front desk, too.

Dean grabbed the keys to the wrecker and gave his office a once over. Papers covered the desk as they always had, something Bobby had passed to Dean. A dusty lamp sat in the corner, a fake plant at its base. Sam would have a field day, scolding Dean for not cleaning the place up after Bobby died. Shaking his head, Dean turned and headed to the front exit, locking the door as he goes. “See ya, Charlie.” 

In the years since taking over Bobby’s Garage Dean had succeeded in avoiding Miller Road at nearly all costs. Between Benny and Jo helping with tows he’d been able to delegate any calls for that side of town. It made sense that tonight, of all nights, he would get called out there. 

As he made his way through town Dean thought of the last time he’d been on Miller. Sunny and hot, it had been the best summer day August had to offer. Dean had agreed to meet Cas at their spot by the river. He’d gone, thinking it would be just another day of swimming and making out in the woods. Cas, however, had other news. He would be starting at Loyola University in three weeks and he felt it was best for them to break up. And so they did.


End file.
